InsiDious Part 1
by EXO's Wife
Summary: Pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan 6 orang namja dengan keahlihan masing-masing. Max,U Know,Hero,Micky,Xiah,and Prince sang ketua. apa jadi nya jika mereka bertemu seorang wanita yang akan menjadi pengikut mereka?.


InsiDious Part 1

Author : Jung Soie

Cast : DBSJ

Genre : Action,Horror,Triller,Tragedy,InsiDious

Length : 1 / ?

Rating : NC 17

"Annyeong,pemirsa sekalian. kasus ini tak di duga sedikitpun akan seperti ini. Choi Siwon putra pemilik Choi Corp tewas subuh tadi. tak ada sedikitpun luka di tubuh nya. bahkan tak ada racun sedikitpun di dalam tubuh nya. ini adalah kasus pembunuhan teraneh yang pernah saya dengar. di bagian perut nya tertulis huruf S". KLIK~. seketika televisi pun mati. ada 6 orang yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti setelah melihat berita di tv.

"Apa kau senang?". tanya namja manis tersenyum manis pada rekan-rekan nya,terlebih lagi untuk rekan nya yang satu itu,namja imut yang sedari tadi menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku senang. orang yang kubenci sudah mati di tanganku". jawab namja imut tadi.

"Aku bisa merasakan jika kau sangat senang". ujar namja tampan,bertubuh tinggi menjulang sedang mengunyah makanan nya.

"Kau memang hebat dalam urusan membunuh. oh ya,mana daftar yang akan kubunuh?". tanya namja cantik yang sedang menatap namja manis di sebelah nya dengan penuh arti.

"Ini,oh ya kau akan membunuh namja ini dengan cara apa? atau sama dengan dia? memakai Astral Projection". kata namja tampan bermata musang penasaran.

Nama : Kim Hee Chul

Pekerjaan : Pelajar

Umur : 18 tahun

"Jadi nama nya Hee chul,nama yang cantik. secantik wajah nya,sayang nya dia namja bukan yeoja". kata namja tampan bermata indah dan wajah nya sedikit ada garis playboy nya.

"Dasar playboy,selesaikan tugas mu Hero". kata namja imut tadi.

"Ya,aku tahu Xiah". ucap namja yang dipanggil Hero tadi.

"Micky,Max,U~Know. kalian tahu apa tugas kalian?". tanya namja manis ini tersenyum.

"Tentu,membantu Hero menjalankan misi ini sampai selesai. benarkan Xiah?". tanya namja yang bernama Micky kepada rekan nya namja imut atau bisa dipanggil Xiah.

"Ya kau benar,pokok nya kalian harus berhasil okey? dan tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun. aku tak mau kita jadi buronan". ujar Xiah memberikan petuah untuk membunuh secara rapi pada rekan-rekan yang lain nya.

"Eumm,Xiah,Micky,Max,U`Know,Hero". panggil namja manis ini tersenyum. selalu saja tersenyum manis. dibalik senyuman manis nya ada kejahatan yang tersimpan rapi.

"Ya? ada apa?". tanya Max mewakili yang lain nya.

"Aku akan mengurus polisi,kau tahu? aku dulu pernah jadi salah satu dari mereka. jadi kemungkinan besar mereka akan mempercayakan aku bekerja disana kembali. dan asal kalian tahu,appa dari Hee Chul bekerja disana sebagai jenderal disana. aku akan mengajukan sebagai pengawal bagi Hee Chul,agar kalian mudah membunuh nya". jelas namja manis ini tersenyum manis.

"Okey,ku serahkan pada mu. oh iya,Xiah hari ini kau sendiri dirumah?". tanya U~Know pada Xiah.

"Mungkin aku akan ketempat biasa. oh ya,Hero kau harus bisa membunuh nya". kata Xiah dengan seringai tajam nya.

"Ya,aku tahu Xiah. ngomong-ngomong ketua siapa anggota siapa?". tanya Hero heran. karna sudah jelas ketua disini namja manis di depan nya bukan di samping nya. kenapa yang mengatur Xiah?. author sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Kau menyindirku Hero?". tanya Xiah menggembungkan kedua pipi nya. yang lain hanya terkekeh geli melihat nya.

"Aniyo,kau seperti itu mirip bayi. tak ada pantas-pantas nya menjadi pembunuh". saut Micky memasukan alat-alat pembunuhnya ke dalam tas.

"Sudah,kalian berangkat sekarang,tapi tunggu aba-aba dariku okey? karna aku akan ke kantor polisi". kata namja manis tersenyum.

"Okey". kata mereka serempak kecuali Xiah yang sudah memegang PSP nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukankah kau sudah keluar dari sini?". tanya Jenderal Kim sinis.

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan itu saja,kalau tidak boleh ya sudah. aku akan menjaga orang lain saja". kata namja manis tersenyum dengan sangat sangat manis pada namja di depan nya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? kau memutuskan keluar dari anggota kepolisian tapi sekarang ingin kembali? mustahil". kata Jenderal Kim.

"Apakah anda benar-benar tak mau? kalau begitu aku pamit pergi,kupastikan anak mu tak akan selamat Jenderal Kim". kata namja manis ini menusuk walaupun tersenyum manis.

"Rencana gagal,dia tak mau mempekerjakan aku. kalau begitu bunuh dia dengan cara Xiah. kau mengerti Hero?". kata namja manis ini dengan tersenyum. Tidak ada yang mengetahui selain rekan-rekan nya,kalau dia berbicara pada Hero lewat sebuah anting-anting di rancang khusus untuk berkomunikasi selain lewat hp.

"Ya,aku mengerti. hemm pakai cara Xiah ya? itu tidak sulit,jadi apa yang akan di lakukan Micky,U~Know,dan Max?". tanya Hero .

"Biarkan mereka mengawasi CCTV di berbagai tempat. bilang pada mereka juga menggunakan cara Xiah saat merusak CCTV nya". kata namja manis ini tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah,akan ku laksanakan perintahmu". kata Hero lalu mematikan tombol kecil pada anting-anting nya begitupun namja manis tadi.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan ku Jenderal Kim?". tanya namja manis tadi,lalu melangkah menuju pohon besar. lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat nya. dan sedetik kemudian namja tinggi bertubuh kecil tewas di hunus sebuah pisau lipat milik namja manis ini.

"Itu akibatnya jika menguping pembicaraan ku". namja manis ini mencibir lalu menjilat darah yang membekas di pisau lipat nya. lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Annyeong Kim Hee Chul,aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu". kata namja cantik dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Aku tak butuh pengawal perempuan. cih!". cibir Hee Chul dengan dingin nya pada namja cantik ini.

"Aku bukan perempuan,aku ini pria tampan". saut namja cantik ini berusaha menahan emosi nya. jika tidak,dia akan membunuh namja di depan nya secepat kilat.

"Pria tampan? apa kau sadar? kau ini lebih pantas jadi perempuan. lihat wajah mu yang cantik". ejek Hee Chul meremehkan namja di depan nya. sedangkan namja di depan nya hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Hee Chul.

"Jangan mendekat". pekik Hee Chul saat namja di depan nya semakin mendekat dan menatap nya tajam. sedetik kemudian tubuh Hee Chul melemas dan mungkin dia pingsan sementara. dia melihat CCTV nya,warna merah berkedip-kedip mati. itu tanda nya rekan-rekan nya telah berhasil merusak CCTV tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga luar dan dalam. saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat melakukan Astral Projection alias Raga Sukma. pemindahan roh pun dimulai dengan namja cantik ini memejamkan mata dengan konsentrasi.

_"Mana yang akan ku ganti organ-organ nya? jantung? hati? atau apa ya?". tanya namja cantik ini dengan seulas senyum mengerikan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hero. namja cantik kini sudah di dalam raga seorang Kim Hee Chul. dirinya sedang memilih-milih organ mana yang akan di ganti dengan organ mati._

_"Mungkin jantung saja,agar dia tak hidup lagi. ternyata susah sekali melalukan ini. aku tak sehebat Xiah. tapi aku harus membunuh nya". _

_"Heemmm,susah juga mengganti organ nya. nah yang ini sudah di tempel dengan sempurna. mungkin aku sudah lama berada dalam raga ini. aku harus kembali ke raga ku. mati kau Kim Hee Chul"._

"Kau melakukan nya 5 menit lebih 4 detik". ujar Max tiba-tiba saat Hero sudah kembali ke raga nya.

"Ini susah sekali,ku kira gampang. kau harus mencoba nya Max. ini mengasyikan sekali. oh ya,mana U~Know dan Micky?". tanya Hero pada Max yang sedang berkutat pada hp nya. bukan sembarang hp,tapi seperti alat penyelidik.

"Mereka sedang di luar rumah ini. membunuh penjaga yang melihat kita masuk rumah ini tadi. tenanglah,sudah mati penjaga itu. oh ya,cepat kau beri tanda di perut nya". kata Max lalu membuka jendela.

"Okeh". kata Hero lalu melangkah ke arah jasad Hee Chul tewas. Hero memberi nya tanda 'N'. tak mengerti maksud Hero?,author pun juga begitu.

"Mission Two berhasil". kata Hero girang lalu melangkah keluar.

"Kalian hebat,kalian bisa menyelesaikan nya". kata namja manis ini berdiri di gerbang rumah keluarga Kim. sengaja? tentu saja sengaja menjemput rekan nya itu.

"Iya,kami berhasil. kau senang kan? mana Xiah?". tanya Micky memandang namja manis ini.

"Di tempat biasa kata nya,mungkin kita susul saja bagaimana?". tanya namja manis ini.

"Iya kau benar,sekalian menunjukan jantung ini pada Xiah. pasti dia akan senang". kata U~Know tersenyum penuh arti pada Hero. tak mengerti maksud senyuman itu?,author pun begitu juga XD.

Me : biarin,ini kata-kata gua,gak usah coment dhe. gua bikin mati lu.

Max : gua bakal Astral Projection lu duluan thor.

"Hero,kau sudah memberi tanda pada perut nya?". tanya Micky tiba-tiba langsung saja rekan-rekan yang lain memandang Hero kecuali Max.

"Sudah,tak mungkin aku melupakan nya". saut Hero.

"Xiah". panggil Micky riang dengan senyuman manis nya itu.

"Jangan berteriak Micky,aku mendengarmu". kata Xiah tersenyum.

"Oh ya,aku ingin bilang pada kalian. kita punya target lagi". kata namja manis ini tersenyum dan memandang rekan-rekan nya secara bergantian. dan pandangan nya jatuh pada namja tinggi menjulang dan tampan yang sedang memakan pesanan nya.

"Siapa?". tanya Max yang tahu kalau dirinya yang akan bertugas membunuh target nya Xiah dan Leaders mereka.

"Ini data nya". kata Xiah memberikan data yang akan dibunuh Max.

Nama : Lee DongHae

Pekerjaan : Penari Club

Umur : 23 tahun

Mata Max membelalak kaget saat mengetahui pekerjaan sang korban. yaitu 'PENARI CLUB' dan itu sudah pasti sangat lah susah,karna apa? author juga gak tahu XD.

Karna Club itu ramai dan tak pernah sepi jika sudah pagi. maka dari itu dia harus memikirkan cara apa yang akan dilakukan oleh nya.

"Okeh,tidak ada satu cara pun untuk membunuh nya,kecuali dengan cara …"

**BERSAMBUNG**

**MIAN READERS KALAU JELEK N GAK BERMUTU … TAPI SUNGGUH TEGA KALIAN KALAU MEMBASHING FF KU INI… KARNA APA? AUTHOR PUN JUGA TAK TAHU.**

**MAKSUD NYA KARNA INI ADALAH HASIL INSPIRASIKU SENDIRI SETELAH MENONTON "INSIDIOUS" FILM NYA SERAM N SERU BANGET. JADI KALIAN NONTON ITU AJA,BIAR TAHU MERASAKAN KETEGANGAN DAN KETAKUTAN LUAR BIASA. TAPI SATU HAL? FF INI MURNI BUATAN SAYA. KARNA APA? AUTHOR JUGA TAK TAHU.**

**KAMSUD NYA ITU ADALAH FF INI BUKAN MENJIPLAK FILM NYA TAPI INI ADALAH INSPIRASIKU SENDIRI YANG TERCIPTA DI OTAK AUTHOR. ADA YANG NGEBASHING? KU BUNUH KAU SECARA ASTRAL PROJECTION. MAU MENJIPLAK FFKU? KU BAKAR KAU. MAU MENJELEK-JELEK KAN AUTHOR? KU CIUM BIAS KALIAN MASING-MASING. MAU ICE CREAM? BELI SENDIRI XD**

Ini pertama kali nya aku post FF di FFN ini .. kalau pada gak suka juga gak papa kok .. aku iklas XD


End file.
